Animal Morphing
The shape-shifting power to transform into animals. Also Called * Animal Form *Faunal Form *Animal Shapeshifting *Fanunal Morphing *Therianthropy Capability The ability allows the user to rearrange the DNA structure into the faunal form (animal species) of their own choosing. Some may have this ability from an empty genetic code, allowing them to accept any form from which they have a DNA sample, others may be able to alter their form mentally and change just by seeing and mimicking animal features, still others may have a limited selection of predetermined animal forms to take. Associated Skills May be accompanied by some Poison Immunity, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Senses. Clothing may adapt to morphing and dissimulate when transmuted. SubForms *Animal Mimicry *Fish Mimicry *Amphibian Mimicry *Mammal Mimicry *Avian Mimicry Applications *Tyrannosaurus-Rex: Used for a concentrated power in combat against opponents. *Pteranodon: Takes a manifestation of flight large enough for transporting allies/objects. *Stegosaurus: Slams and shatters with a brute crushing force. *Triceratops: Forks multiple targets out of area. *Sauropod: Heavy stomp crushes foe. *Mesosaurus: Protruding snout snaps quickly using stealth as it's tact. *Sasquatch: Manifests power in hand-to-hand combat. *Elk: A massive creature fends with antlers. *Phororhacos: Grasps small prey with hooks and claws. *Bear: Incisor target for roughing tough surfaces. *Smilodon: An immensity of power overwhelms targets with powerful limbs and saber teeth. *Kangaroo: Boxing skills (punch, kick) are manifested and balanced through tail. *Beaver: Chuck and chew, cutting targets with incisors. Force slaps with broad tail (air combination) *Hummingbird: Avoids becoming an easy target and prey. *Ibex Collision: Head on force hits target with horns. *Elephant Ivory: Used for charging through walls *Rhinoceros: Charges with agile force and breaks off objects. *Cheetah Chase: Enhanced agility and running speeds. *Panther: Jump from and to high grounds. *Starfish: Recovery and regeneration is rapidly increased. *Architeuthis: Wraps tentacles with gripping suctions to hull away victims. *Narwal: Hits target with elongated tusk. *Swordfish: Assaults rapidly on water terrain with using the tip as a sword. *Dog: Tracks down a target from remaining scent. *Were-beasts: Strained thought capacity and extreme physical exhertion. *Chimera: Usually a disorder process allowing user to combine DNA and attributes from two/variant genes of species. *Dragons: Usually used for fire breathing, elemental manipulation or flight. *Crocodile: Quick and easy kills or knockdowns. *Lion: Massive paws + Strong Grip=Easy Stuns. *Gorilla: 2nd greastest used in hand-to-hand combat. Limitations *May require a visual memory or genetic sample of target animal through touch or assimilation (eating blood) *May not form into humanoids intentionally. *Incapable to transform into inanimate objects (rocks), plants (trees) *Might take on memories or characteristics of morphed or assimilated animals *May or may not maintain sentient mind *May not be able to speak in a human language *May have a degree of distrust of predators of the animal one takes one, perhaps those who transform into those predators. Known Users *Titania Caban (Marvel '') *Beast Boy/Changeling (''DC Comics) *Animal Man (DC Comics) *Snowbird (Marvel) *Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill (Animorphs) *Jake Berenson (Animorphs) *Rachel Berenson (Animorphs) *Tobias Fangor (Animorphs) *Tom Berenson (Animorphs, later in series) *Marco (Animorphs) *Visser Three (Animorphs) *Andalite (Animorphs) *All Yeerks (Animorphs, later in series) *Zoan Class Devil Fruit users (One Piece) *Druid Class (Diablo II: Lord Of Destruction / World of Warcraft) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) *Jeanne (Bayonetta) *Werewolf (Lost Tapes) *Skinwalker (Lost Tapes) *Youichi Shihoin (Bleach) - (can only turn into a black cat) *Simone and Lena (Scooby Doo on Zombie Island) Morph into Cat-People at a full moon. *Angel (Maximum Ride) (Has only been mentioned once) *Pain & Panic (Hercules) *Rin Kaenbyou (Touhou) is a cat youkai, who actively turns into her cat form (most youkai in Touhou are humanoid) *Remilia Scarlet and Flandre Scarlet (both from Touhou) are, as vampires, able to turn into bats. Remilia is able to turn into an entire swarm of bats, and is implied to be able to recover from just one. Gallery 180px-Catiana 001.jpg|Titania Caban (Marvel) emerges as her animalistic manifestation, Catiana. Bear_Form.png|From World of Warcraft - the Bear Form is the first shapeshift ability learned by a druid. 155398-141798-beast-boy_super.jpg|Beast Boy (DC) BeastBoy.gif animal-man_large.png|Animal Man ("DC Comics'') 406px-Snowbird.jpg|Snowbird (Marvel) M2jake.jpg|Jake Berenson (Animorphs) M2rachel.jpg|Rachel Berenson (Animorphs) Tobias_Animorphs2011.png|Tobias Fangor (Animorphs) Tom_Berenson.jpg|Tom Berenson (Animorphs) marco.jpg|Marco (Animorphs) Pain-and-Panic-disney-villains-985125_720_576.jpg|Pain & Panic (Hercules: The animated series) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Magical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration